Kikyo's Death
by CottonCandyStitches
Summary: Kikyo die's DUUHHH! BTW this is a kikyo hater fanfiction  LOL hope you like it


Declaimer -I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.  
I usually don't like Inuyasha and Kagome together(Don't get me wrong they are a cute couple but I would have given up on Inuyasha by now so please don't get mad at me I still like them together in the anime but not so much in fanfiction) but I didn't think it would be very cute if it wasn't Inuyasha and Kagome BTW, Isn't it funny how Naraku never really uses his powers like he can shape shift but he usually sends someone or something to do it for him so basically he's just a coward staying behind the protection of his . BTW sorry to all those Naraku fans out there give or take he is very smexyful but he... Umm what did he do to me?...umm...he..HE HURT LORD SESSHOMARU'S PRIDE OK! I like Lord Sesshomaru(= .  
Please no flames I'm Delicate .  
This is the last warning for Kikyo&Inuyasha fans to leave and if you don't leave please don't get mad at me and for all the Sesshomaru haters SCREW YOU . On with the story.

**Kikyo**- I was walking along the dirt trail in the forest (don't ask me what forest there are to many) when I heard Inuyasha calling my name so I walked to where the voice was coming from to see him facing the other way .  
"Inuyasha is your sense of smell failing you " I joked he turned around and looked at me with sad eye's "what is it Inuyasha?" I asked him .  
"Kikyo , did you really take Kagome's jewel shards?" he asked .  
"sigh" "Yes but Inuyasha that was long ago its in the past just like Kagome she died and there is nothing you can do about it but I'm alive ...".  
" Shut up" he screamed cutting me off, "You are not alive ,you are ash ,bones and dirt with stolen souls and Kagome told me that many times but I wouldn't listen and she died saving me when Naraku he sent a swarm of his poisonous insects and she took the blow ,and that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't given him our jewel shards ",he fumed .  
" Inuyasha..." ."No, no more forgiveness never again will I make that mistake Kagome is dead because of you ," he said again cutting me off .  
Finally getting me angry ," You know what yes I gave Naraku the jewel shards and yes I was the reason of Kagome's death but YOU LOVE ME , NOT HER I WAS FIRST NOT HER," I Screamed. "Your wrong I don't love you , Ya you were my first love and I loved you but there is a big difference between you and her that I didn't see before but now that I do see it it's too late ," he told me.  
" What's the difference Inuyasha? ,Is it that she can give you heirs and I can't or that she is alive and I'm not ,well was alive ,  
"He glared at me. "You wanted me to change she loved me the way I am now," he told me.  
"Well you should have realized that before she died ,I guess she will never hear it until your dead ,"I replied .  
"I wouldn't be to shore of that , you see there is this ritual where you can make the dead live again but not like you ,I mean really live again all you have to do is get a close family member and kill them over there body and they will live again ," He told me.  
" Well her family lives in the future and she would kill who ever hurt her family ," I said knowingly .  
"That's why we have to do the next best thing ,a past life," My eye's widened in shock as Inuyasha grabbed my wrists turned me to face away from him and pinned my wrists behind my back with one hand ,I saw Sesshomaru carrying Kagome towards me followed by the two demon slayers and the monk ,behind them was the wolf Demons Koga and Ayame , Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome down at my feat ,her skin was white as snow . "Now you will die Kikyo ," Inuyasha whispered to me, and pierced my heart with a knife (talk about a stab in the back literally) I feel no pain for I am not really alive and no blood escapes from me for I have non ,Finally I feel my life slip away from me ,I see the spirits of the women I steal fly from my body ,I slip into blackness finally having death clam me one more .

**Kagome **- I awoke seeing Inuyasha in front of my face and smile "Hi," Is all I say ,He smiles at me.  
"Kagome ," I hear Sango happily cry my name, I laugh as she pushes Inuyasha out of the way and wraps me in a large hug crying into my shirt as I hug back ,"I'm so happy your back," I hear her say through her tears .  
I look around me and see Miroku ,Kohaku, Koga, Ayame and Lord Sesshomaru , "Lord Sesshomaru?" ,"Why are you here I mean I understand why Miroku ,Sango ,Inuyasha ,Ayame and Koga are here ,but you?  
"Inuyasha asked for This Sesshomaru's help carrying you here so he could kill that dead priestesses with out having to worry about your body being damaged... and Rin begged me."  
"Thank you ," I say to him smiling and thinking how Rin could get him to do Anything if she really put her mind to it ,Like when she begged him to revive Kohaku . "Speaking of Rin where is she and Shippo ?" I asked them frowning .  
"Jaken and Ah-Un are watching them ,"Lord Sesshomaru answered.  
"We didn't think it was appropriate for them to watch," told me and I smiled again.  
"That you ,All of you." "There is one question I would like to know Lady Kagome , how do you know what is going on? ,I mean you are not even asking how your alive ,"Miroku asked me .  
"Well I never left I stayed on earth watching all of you I even went to see Lord Sesshomaru a few times," I told them.  
"So you were here the whole time?" Sango asked pulling away from the hug and looking at me with a tear stained face .  
I smiled, "How could I have my sister alone dying the way I did," Sango smiled at me .  
Me and Sango stood my eye's locked with Inuyasha's.  
"Kagome...I..I'm so sorry all that time I should have listened to you and I was so..." I cut Inuyasha off, "Its all right ."  
He smiled and walked up to me , he looked me in the eye's and gave me a real full kiss on the mouth , I have never experienced something so magical in my life .  
"Ahem" Koga cleared his throat as a sign clearly saying 'there are still people here' ,but Sango took care of it by hitting him on the head with her hiraikotsu . I continued to kiss Inuyasha and thought about how I could equal up to Kikyo because I had died for Inuyasha also.

The End so did you like it?  
Review if you did (= BTW sorry ,I wanted It to be so much more bloody and gory but I remembered Kikyo doesn't have blood or gore but I still had to finish the story.


End file.
